Gone Girl
by samantha-anonymous
Summary: Not all that is lost is found – It's a personal testament to Elsa, the girl who disappeared from New York sixteen years ago. And not all that's found is lost - A personal testament to Elsa's daughter Ingrid who has something to find. Lost in the middle of somewhere, she'll find something that Elsa had once lost. [Jelsa, Merricup, Kristanna, Eugenunzel]
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** _Not all that is lost is found – It's a personal testament to Elsa, the girl who disappeared from New York sixteen years ago. And not all that's found is lost - A personal testament to Elsa's daughter Ingrid who has something to find. Lost in the middle of somewhere, she'll find something that Elsa had once lost. [Jelsa, Merricup, Kristanna, Eugenunzel]_

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Frozen and Rise of the Guardians. Otherwise I would have made a Jelsa shipping long ago and created a movie specifically set about them. _

_**Gone Girl Chapter 1 - New Societies**_

* * *

><p>Ingrid stumbled across the paved roads, more the tipsy, but not that drunk.<p>

She had a low alcohol tolerance that night, and ended up drinking too much. But she didn't give a damn.

"Ingrid," a voice behind her echoed out from inside a crowded and lively pub. "Hey Ingrid, where are you going?"

Ingrid turned around to face the voice of her best friend, Ekaterina, or Kat as she liked to be referred as.

Ingrid, trying to respond through the alcoholic haze, slurred her words while trying to respond, "I'm going back to the hotel."

"But it's not even ten o'clock yet, Kat whined, not wanting to go back just yet.

Ingrid replied, "I know. I'm just really tired, and I think I might be too drunk." With that statement, Ingrid feigned a yawn, but her clumsy and awkward posture suggested that she was not feigning her drunkenness.

Her best friend looked concerned, and then exclaimed "Wait, I'll go with you, Ingry! Just let me get my stuff and then I'll join you!"

Ingrid didn't want her best friend's company right now. She wanted to be alone. "Its fine, Kat. I'm good. I think I can make it home to the hotel safely."

"Are you sure?" her best friend said. "I'm worried for you."

Ingrid sighed. "Yeah, I'm sure. And don't be worried about me Kat. At the rate that you're downing those drinks, I'd say it's a miracle that you're still conscious!"

They both laughed at that comment for its truth value. It was rather true that out of the two girls, Kat was a notorious drinker and partier. Though Ingrid did drink and party a lot, she didn't do it as much.

"Kay then!" Kat said as she waved good bye to Ingrid. "See you later at the hotel!"

Ingrid called out to her loud and clear, "Night Kat!" She then watched as she saw the blonde strands of her friend's head slip back into the tiny English pub. Ingrid turned around and the continued to walk in the night sky, back to her hearty cottage hotel.

* * *

><p>Ekaterina sat back down in her seat at the bar. "Hey Bartender!" she hollered at the young tender.<p>

"Coming miss!" he said with an English accent. Ekaterina smiled. She adored English accents and seriously could listen to that guy talk all day long. "What other drink can I offer you?"

"I'll take a cosmos," she replied back casually. This was probably her 6th drink already, but she didn't care.

As she sipped daintily on her cosmos, the life of the bar slowly became dulled, as people filtered out of the shop. It was so, that Ekaterina was left alone at the bar table, after just a couple of hours after her best friend Ingrid left.

Before she knew it, she had already ordered her - what number was it? Kat thought it was her 7th drink. She swallowed the drink whole and pushed aside her drink, waiting for the tender to come pick it up. Then she let her mind wander elsewhere as she sat in that smoky, small, but cozy pub.

The bartender came over and picked up her drink like she had expected him too. She was quite surprised as he had struck a conversation with her.

"Hey miss," he said, "I reckon you're somewhat down in the dumps yeah? I mean there's got to be a reason you've drank -". He paused for a second and looked at her bill, and started counting up the number of drinks she ordered. "My, you've already had 7 drinks. How are you not super drunk or passed out?"

She gave a laugh. All the other bartenders back in Reykjavik, Iceland, her hometown, had also asked these questions. Even when she moved to Arendelle, people were amazed by her ability to drink.

"I've always had a high alcohol tolerance. It runs in the family, I guess." she answered while slurring her words. "My father is a heavy drinker." The last part of her sentence was spiteful and full of hate, and the bartender concluded that she must have had a troubled childhood while living with her father.

"Well, I'm sorry that you had a miserable past," he said, "And by the way, my name's Lawrence. Lawrence Haddock."

"It's okay," Kat said, "I've moved on. By the way, my name is Kat. Ekaterina Haper."

The bartender smiled, "That's a really lovely name. Just as lovely as you."

Kat blushed a little bit. Sure she had been known for her looks, but the compliment from this guy made her feel happy, and dare she say, bubbly and romantic inside.

She found herself rather attracted to the bar tender. Kat loved that manly stubble that was on his angled chin, the freckles on his face, those beautiful blue-green eyes, and that gorgeous mane of cocoa brown hair.

She giggled before readjusting her composure. "Ohh, how scandalous that the help is trying to flirt with the customer!" she teased him. She threw back her arms like a damsel in distress, and pretending to be a prince, she mocked Lawrence by saying, "Dear, you have such a beautiful name, for such a beautiful mistress!"

Lawrence laughed along to this, and the pair began to chat and converse as if they were old friends who had recently just reunited. While they talked about their past, memories, friends and other topics, they really didn't talk about personal stuff.

They had talked for hours, before the grandfather clock in the wooden pub had sounded. All of the customers had previous left, leaving only Lawrence the bartender and Ekaterina in the bar.

"Is there any other service I can offer you before we finally close up?" Lawrence said, almost seductively and coaxingly.

Ekaterina breathed in, and smirked slightly, before she replied with a simple yes.

And with that she leaned in and tugged his shirt in closely towards her. Her arms were now wrapped around his neck, locking him in a warm and embracing position. It was not yet compromising, but that would not be guaranteed with the state that she was in.

The door to the pub suddenly burst open. The kissing couple remained unfazed until the figure walking in gave a loud screech.

"LAWRENCE HAROLD WINSTON HADDOCK!" The scream grated at both people's ears, and the bartender, Lawrence looked up.

He had heard the woman's shrill scream and his insides lurched. But as he looked up to meet her disapproving, scornful, and stern look, his insides churn. "Look Mum, I wasn't doing anything bad alright?"

"Bad?" his mom screeched as Kat listened on to the conversation. "Have your father and I taught you nothing about manners and _not _making out with customers?"

Kat immediately felt sorry. She didn't want this lovely and gorgeous man to be faulted for her actions. She butted into the conversation, "I don't mean to interrupt ma'am but it's not your son's fault. We've just met and we hit it off quite nicely.

The woman, a redhead, had turned her attention to the girl. Her stern demeanor had lessened up and she smiled. "Oh, I'm sorry about that. It's just that Lawrence, my son, hasn't really been the epitome of a well… gentlemanly character."

Kat smiled at the woman. She had been very afraid at first, thinking that this woman would have sternly chided her, but she did not do so. For that she was grateful, as she did not wish to be embarrassed or sternly reprimanded. It reminded her of her early childhood, with her abusive father and coward of a mother.

Responding to the woman, Kat said, "Oh, no it's fine. Your son here was actually the perfect gentleman. Perhaps, it was me that was a little unladylike."

The woman laughed gaily and replied with her somewhat thick Scottish accent, "Nonsense, it is not your fault, and I must therefore also not blame Lawrence for what happen. I'm sorry, kiddo," She said, first addressing Kat, then addressing her son.

She moved towards, the young girl. "My name is Merida Haddock, by the way. And I have a feeling you'll be seeing a lot more of me."

Kat smiled. "I'm Ekaterina Haper, but just call me Kat."

"Well pleasure to meet you Kat. I'm just going to help Lawrence clean up the pub. Are you going soon home? Do you have a ride?"

Ekaterina smiled towards the woman's concern. She nodded her head and responded, "No, I'm just visiting this town with my friend Ingrid. We're staying at the Waldorf-Astoria down a couple of blocks south I believe."

Lawrence snorted. "Yeah, sure it's just a couple of blocks. Try more than 1 mile! I bet you can't even make it farther than down the block with those heels and all the drinks you had."

"Lawrence!" his mother snapped at him, "Show some respect for the young lady."

Lawrence caught Kat's eye and they both laughed inside. They both knew that she wasn't a prim and proper young _lady_, so to say.

"No, no, it is okay, Mrs. Haddock. I'm sure I can walk; I haven't had much to drink anyways," Kat explained.

"Call me Merida. Mrs. Haddock just makes me sound old and too tied down," Merida said.

"Okay then Merida. I best be going back to the hotel now, if I'm going to walk that mile," Kat said.

Once again, Lawrence snickered and laughed. "Yeah, I just hope that the seven drinks that you've had wear off by the time you get out of the door so you actually have the energy and balance to get home."

Kat scowled. "I've walked home before while I was intoxicated."

Lawrence smiled sweetly and gently at her. "I've bet you never walked home with 5 inch platforms while drowning in the misery of 7 cosmos."

Merida cut into the two's conversation. "Honey, why don't you just spend the night over at our house? You can just walk home after you recover from that nasty hangover of yours."

"Oh, no I couldn't," Katerina exclaimed. "I don't wish to trouble you."

"Well consider it a hospitable gift. Speaking of which, I've been meaning to ask, where are you from?"

"I'm from Reykjavik in Iceland, but I live with an adoptive family in Norway," Kat responded.

Lawrence the asked, "Then how is your English so perfect?"

Kat said, "While I might have lived in different countries, I always went to an academy where they taught in English. My best friend goes to the same English academy."

Merida smiled and politely asked, "So who is this best friend of yours?"

"Her name's Ingrid. She's from the States but her mom fled with Ingrid after an incident with some woman. Ingrid's father stayed behind. I don't really know the whole story though; Ingrid's mom refuses to talk about it," Kat explained to the both of them.

They both nodded in understanding and decided it was best to not ask the girl anymore about the subject. It was obviously quite delicate and brought up some pressing memories. Even though it was not her who experienced this, she most definitely felt empathy and shared experience with her best friend.

The three of the talked to each other while they contributed in cleaning up the small room in the pub. And when the one o'clock bell tolled, Kat had went home with Lawrence and Merida and she was fast asleep in the guest bedroom by then. Home wasn't too far away from the bar though, in fact it was just upstairs, which was above the pub.

* * *

><p>Ingrid's brain was killing her head as it thumped against her skull. Her cerulean eyes were blinded and her ears were ringing loudly.<p>

Once she had made it to the hotel room, she had crashed on to the bed and had fallen asleep. Ingrid had walked for over 30 minutes and she hadn't expected the journey to be so long. On the way into the village, Kat and Ingrid had taken a short cab ride. Ingrid would had taken the cab ride home but the cab services closed early that night, forcing her to walk or find alternate transportation styles.

Getting up in her bed, Ingrid turned on the lights and studied her surroundings. Her vision immediately became blurry, her pupils narrowed as the bright light filled the room. Soon her eyes adjusted to the environment, and she noticed something odd. The bed next to her's was empty. Kat was still not back yet. This worried Ingrid much as they were in a foreign land vacationing, and didn't know the area well.

She decided to call Kat, but her calls weren't going through to Kat. Ingrid thought that Kat might have turned off her phone that night, or just forgotten her phone somewhere. She also thought that Kat's phone died because she forgot to charge it. Never the less, Ingrid decided that Kat would probably be fine because Kat had often left Ingrid's calls unanswered when drunk and partying.

And with the decision that Kat was most likely fine, and off drunk and partying, or with some guy, Ingrid decided it would be best if she had fallen asleep. She turned off her lamp, and waited as the darkness filled the room, and sleepiness came over her. And she lay asleep that night, while dreams of nightmares overcame her.

* * *

><p>The sounds of crows caused her to arouse in her sleep, and her vision of blackness began to lighten up, exposing the landscape in which she was in.<p>

Her eyes slowly fluttered open and as the light streamed into her eyes, her vision became shaky and flurried like an old TV screen. Large grains disoriented her vision,

As she laid still for a while, she had realized that she was lain down in a fetal position; her arms wrapped around her tucked in legs. It was if she was afraid of something, or if she was a little child. She could feel the tiled stone floor all around her, and the constant squeaking of the crows all around her. Ingrid thought that she was in some rural place for a second, and had decided that she would check out her surroundings.

Uncurling herself from the position, she stood up and leaned her hand against something - something wooden, she mused. Her vision had not yet cleared up, so she had relied on her senses to move her all around.

She continued to touch the wooden rail, using it as a guide to keep walking. It was as if the wooden rail was a cane, and she was a blind lady using it to "see". As she grasped on this rail and continued to walk the rocky, pebbled pathway with her bare feet, her vision and sight started to clear up.

Barefoot, she started to tread along the tiled path. Her feet stung, and she was terribly tired from all that walking.

Suddenly, as she walked along the road, she crashed into a figure.

She face the figure who was turned to her backside, and she immediately apologized. "Oh, I'm really sorry ma'am, I didn't mean to crash into you."

The woman, who was wearing a simple blue-periwinkle colored pant suit, turned around, and Ingrid craned to get a better view of the woman.

The woman was old, like senior citizen old. Perhaps, she was of less age, but she definitely was older than 60 years.

Her hair was artificially dyed a light blonde, and it had gray streaks and highlights in it - probably from her old age. She wore blue feather earrings to match her blueberry-grape dress suit, and the suit looked like she was very professional and high in class. Her blue-violet were slight hidden away from lidded sunglasses.

The woman loomed over Ingrid, superiorly. She seemed to be looking down upon her like she was a little girl that had stolen candy from the candy jar. Her expression toward Ingrid was directed as smug, superior, hated, resentful, and also fearful.

"But why," Ingrid thought as she analyzed the woman, "Why would someone be so afraid of me when they are showing extreme disdain and hatred toward me?"

This thought remained in her mind, as the old lady introduced herself towards Ingrid, "It's okay, Ingrid. My name is Thalia-Anne. And no need to call me ma'am. I'm not that old," she introduced herself, while haughtily sniffing the air.

"How did you know my name, um… -" Ingrid stammered, unsure of what to call the lady. She was very suspicious that this woman knew her name because Ingrid had remembered that she never gave anyone her name since she reached New York on her vacation.

"Just call me Mrs. Frost. I mean that is my name," Mrs. Frost, or Thalia-Anne responded to Ingrid's un-assurance of what to call her. "As for how I know your name, well I have known who you were since before your birth. In fact I know your mother quite well. Elsa, Elsa Monark, wasn't it?"

Ingrid nodded her head in response to the woman's question. She still had questions on why she was dreaming about this woman, and wondered if this were indeed reality or not. But the one thing that tipped her off about this being a dream was that the woman's image kept blurring and fading - it was like her mind was unsure of what she looked like and if she was real.

"So, what have you come here for, Mrs. Frost?" the young seventeen year old girl asked, "May I help you with anything?"

"Well I have a message for you Ingrid," the woman simply stated.

Ingrid hesitated as she didn't want to take to this woman much longer. She just wanted to help out this woman and get out of this landscape and get back to reality. So she paused before saying. "Yes?"

The woman's bemused, alert, slightly frightened, and disdainful expression morphed into one look. Ingrid best described it as one of those faces of the gargoyles belonging to the Notre Dame church in France. It was stoned and angry looking. But it was harsh, menacing, and frightening to all who looked.

And the woman opened her mouth and spoke the creepiest words that were ever directed to Ingrid.

"You weren't supposed to be alive, my dear. You, well you were a mistake."

And with that, darkness overcame, but she could have sworn that the woman in the blue pant suit lashed out at her, like a wild, hungry, and savage animal attacking its prey.

She glimpsed through this hazed dream and she blackened out, and awoke.

* * *

><p>She awoke in a puddle of her own sweat. The bed sheets were slightly dampened and Ingrid's body shivered. Her skin was raised, and goose bumps trickled her skin, and beads of sweat were already evaporating from her skin.<p>

Needless to say, Ingrid was frightened. That dream, it was so realistic, and the woman in the dream was so menacing and scary.

"It's just a dream," Ingrid reassured herself. "It's just a dream. There's nothing that I should be afraid of. It's just my sub consciousness that is trying to freak me out."

After reassuring herself for a couple of minutes, Ingrid decided just to try to go back to sleep. Her efforts proved fruitless as dawn was almost breaking and she couldn't go back to sleep. And finally, after a few more minutes, she fell into a restless, quick sleep.

- break -

When Kat woke up in the morning, she felt some warm arms wrapped around her clothed body.

She was scared at first, but as she recalled the events of the previous night, she started to smile.

As she stirred in Lawrence's arms, she caused Lawrence to wake up. Lawrence too, was slightly alarmed, but had a better recollection of what happened last night, so he immediately knew what happened.

"Good mornin' sleepyhead," Lawrence said as he pecked Kat on the cheek.

"Morning to you too Wren," she said as she kissed him back.

"Wren?" he exclaimed.

Ekaterina laughed and immediately explained, "Short for Lawrence."

Gasping sighs of "ohs", Lawrence and Kat continued to resume a polite conversation with the occasional kiss or two.

After a while or two, the lovebird roused from the bed and started to freshen up.

Lawrence went downstairs to make breakfast for the family. It was early in the morning, only about 8 o'clock not even. Kat had also helped with the preparation of the meal too.

Lawrence stuck with the traditional all-American breakfast with bacon, pancakes, omelets and a variety of other things.

He had even gotten some small Danish and Italian pastries from the local bakeries in Greenwich Village.

His parents, Harry Haddock and Merida Haddock nee Bravais-Arche, woke up from the smell of all the cooking and the lovely aromatic scents that filled the air.

As they came downstairs, both of them saw the large breakfast that their son had prepared.

"Good morning, Law" Harry or Hiccup, as he liked to be called, said. He glanced around in the kitchen and saw a blonde girl that was perhaps 20 years old. Cocking his eye brows, Hiccup asked his son, "So who's this girl, lass?"

Lawrence shied up while Kat blushed profusely.

As Lawrence was about to explain who she was, Kat interjected. "Oh my name is Kat, Ekaterina Haper. It's nice to meet you." she said and she reached up to shake Hiccup's outstretched hands.

Hiccup shook her hand firmly and said, "I'm Lawrence's father, Harry. Call me Hiccup though."

"Ok then ... Hiccup. Morning Merida," Kat greeted them both.

"Morning mum and dad," Lawrence said suddenly remembering his manners after Kat bid them a great morn. "Kat and I prepared breakfast you all. We made your favorite Mum - jelly biscuits. And for you dad I made sausage and eggs. Well technically Kat helped too."

Kat smiled at his acknowledgement and soon they sat down and started digging into their plate. They heard a mewing noise coming from under the table.

"What's that sound?" Kat said freaked out.

Hiccup turned towards Lawrence and sighed. "Did you remember to feed Toothless, Law?"

Lawrence groaned as he hated feeding Toothless who was very temperamental. "No, I totally forgot." He got up from the table and went to the kitchen and then he returned with a small baggie full of rounded pill like tablets.

"Who's Toothless?" Kat was interested. She hadn't seen this supposed object in their house and had wondered who it was.

Hiccup reached out from under the table and grabbed a giant ball of what looked like hair and fuzz. At first Kat was puzzled and then she saw the narrowed yellow green slits of the object open. She again heard a mewing sound, and she realized it was a cat.

"Oh it's a cat!" Kat exclaimed excitedly and amused.

Lawrence lifted the cat out of his dad's arms and dragged him to the cat's feeding bowl. From the dining room, Kat could hear the agitated growls of the cat which were directed towards Lawrence.

Lawrence came back to the kitchen a few minutes later. "Oh my god, I hate that stupid bloody cat."

Hiccup had a smug and amused look on his face, but it also showed that he was a little insulted by this comment. "Toothless is not a stupid cat! At for Stoick's sake, he is NOT a CAT! He is a Night Fury!"

"Same thing," Lawrence said, and slight and funny bickering conversation between the father and son continued all throughout breakfast. Merida and Kat engaged in a light banter, until breakfast had ended and Kat and Lawrence had gone to the kitchen to wash all the dishes. Merida and Hiccup had gone downstairs to the pub, and started to work.

"So who's Stoick?" Kat asked as she didn't know who it was.

Lawrence replied, "Oh, he's my grandfather. He died in war, and although I never met him because he died young, people said he was brave, gallant, and well you know, Stoick. He was a hardhead though, and his leadership as a commander in the army was described as very strict but still everybody loved him."

Kat felt bad for asking this question, but continued on, "Do you miss him?"

Lawrence just shrugged and replied, "Well it's kind of hard to miss someone you never knew, but I guess." Again, Kat was sorry that she asked this question.

After moments of awkward silence while washing the dishes, the Night Fury poked his head into the kitchen and sprang at Lawrence. Lawrence who was shocked, screamed at the top of his lungs, "Bloody Murder!" while Katerina just laughed.

As she recovered from that laughing fit, she asked Lawrence, "What does your dad mean by when he says that Toothless is a Night Fury?"

"So basically Night Furies are these really rare cats, and my dad found this stray when he was on his annual camping trip at Lake Ontario. The stray was actually really sick and injured and he didn't let my dad touch him at all. My dad came every day and fixed him up, fed him, and played with him. My dad brought Toothless home a few years ago and gradually Toothless let him in, as did Merida. Toothless just doesn't like me, though," Lawrence explained.

"Why is he called Toothless though?" Kat asked. She clearly saw the bared fangs on the feline.

Lawrence laughed, "Well, my dad named him Toothless because at first he thought that Toothless had no teeth. He learned the hard way when he got bit by Toothless, that Toothless actually had retractable fangs," Law explained.

"Oh, that's a funny story," Ekaterina said. "It's so sweet."

Lawrence agreed and soon they finished up the dishes. They had gradually drifted to the common room, which was quite lofty considering they were in an apartment in Greenwich Village. As they settled down in the living room, the two turned on the TV and proceeded to spend the rest of the morning watch TV shows and quick romantic movies.

* * *

><p>Ingrid woke up from her slumber about 4 hours after, around 10 o'clock. She had gotten a better sleep, with no dreams or nightmares to freak her out.<p>

As she got out of bed, she grabbed a robe and turned on the shower, and then took a long shower. Getting out of the shower, she combed her platinum blonde hair and dried it with a towel and her hair dryer.

Soon, she got ready by slipping into a breezy summer outfit - a lightweight and gossamer baggy lilac shirt, and some denim shorts. She put on her sandals and then went downstairs to the bakery nearby. There, she ordered a simple plain bagel and some iced coffee.

Ingrid was getting worried now. She was wondering where Kat was, and was also puzzled as to why Kat hadn't come back home yet.

Kat wasn't just Ingrid's best friend; her mom and she both deemed and treated Kat like family, and Ingrid regarded Kat as an older sister. It didn't matter to them that they were about 4 years apart, as they were still best of friends.

However, Kat was also technically Ingrid's guardian, too. Since the two liked to go out of Norway on exciting and fun vacations, Elsa, Ingrid's mom, had assigned Kat, who was 19, to be the guardian or person in charge of Ingrid while on trips. Before Kat was of legal age, Elsa had assigned them an au pair to go on vacation with them.

Ingrid never knew why her mother would refuse to go on trips to other foreign lands, especially America. She thought that her mom was just afraid of traveling by air, because she had a fear of heights or something.

So everytime that Ingrid requested to go on vacation with her mom, Elsa would always give excuses on why she couldn't go - like how she had to run her multi-billion dollar company, Norwegian Royals, or that she had to visit some sick family members. Whatever the case, Elsa had refused to go on vacation with them, starting from when Ingrid was young.

That's why she was assigned an au pair. It was normally one of the family's maid or staffing services, or Ingrid and Kat's personal favorite au pairs, Kai and Gerda. They had been with the family for a long time, and were practically her grandparents, because her real grandparents, Adgar and Idun had died while her mom and Aunt Anna was still a teenager.

Needless to say, now that Ingrid and Kat had no longer traveled with an au pair. So now that Kat was no longer here, Ingrid was so nervous and worried. She was scared in this big city of New York. She called Kat multiple times and texted her too, but Kat never picked up. Finally she had enough.

She walked out of the small cozy shop, and hailed a cab across from her hotel, the Waldorf-Astoria.

"I'm going to the Archer's Pub in Greenwich Village, New York," she told the cabbie. The yellow taxi cab immediately rushed northeast, and within 20 minutes had arrived at the small pub.

"That will be $15 dollars, Madame," the cabbie said, and Ingrid happily paid her fare. She got out of the cab and then walked up to the tavern door. She walked in and the smell of the smoky and homey atmosphere hit her square in the face. She continued to walk to the bar, where she ordered a drink in order to attract the bartender's attention to see if he knew where Kat went.

"Hi, may I get a non-alcoholic Pina colada?" she addressed the bar tender. Ingrid didn't want to get wasted today, as she had a goal to find Kat and not get lost.

The bartender got her drink and then Ingrid asked, "Have you seen my friend Kat? She has golden blonde hair and she has green eyes. I last saw her here, last night." And for further clarification, she showed him her phone.

"I don't know where your friend Kat is. I'm sorry, but I didn't run the shift last night. Lawrence, the owner's son, was running the pub. But I can ask the manager and owner Hiccup if he can run the security tapes to see if he can find your friend," the guy explained. He then proceeded to give directions to the upstairs apartment, where Hiccup and his family resided.

Sighing, Ingrid knocked on the door, hoping that Kat was indeed in the apartment.

* * *

><p>Knocking raps on the door sounded out throughout the Haddock household, and shouts from his son Lawrence called for him to get the door. His wife Merida was out, getting some groceries for the family, and Hiccup was just cleaning up the slightly messy the apartment.<p>

Grabbing his lemon tea, he proceeded to walk past the living room where he observed that his son and his lady friend, or girlfriend, were both watching a romantic comedy movie on the TV screen.

He walked past them, determined to leave them at peace. He opened the door, expecting his wife Merida to be there with all the groceries. Instead he saw a blonde teenager, with cerulean blue eyes, and fair skin - she looked like exact carbon copy of somebody that he used to know.

He almost dropped the glass out of his hand, but his jaw did just. He stared, mouth agape, at Ingrid for a few fleeting moments, before Ingrid, who was very uncomfortable in this situation, said, "May I help you?"

"No, I'm sorry. You just remind me of somebody that I used to know," he said.

"Oh, I'm sorry. What happened to her?" Ingrid asked. She had picked up the hint of sadness in his voice and wondered if this person and the man were close.

"I can't talk about it much. It's nothing personal; it's just that it brings up a lot of old memories that I'm not ready to deal with yet," Hiccup simply said, but it was laced with much pain and regret. "So, how may I help you?"

Ingrid said, "I was wondering if you were Hiccup, the owner of the Archer's Pub?"

"Yes, I am," Hiccup affirmed, "Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Well, I was hoping I could look at the security tapes to look for my friend. She was last seen here and I've been trying to call her and text her, but she's not picking up at all," Ingrid explained.

"Well what's her name, and what does she look like?" Hiccup asked.

Ingrid scrolled through her phone and found an image of Kat, and showed it to Hiccup. "Her name's Ekaterina Haper, but she goes by Kat."

Hiccup laughed, "Oh, she's in here right now. Come in and I'll get her right now."

Coming into the building, she took off her shoes and Hiccup led her to the living room where she saw her favorite movie, "Breakfast at Tiffany's" on, and she also saw Kat there with the bartender from last night, Lawrence.

"Hey Kat," she said a little angrily but relieved to Kat, "Where were you? I texted you so many times and called you at least 10 times."

As Kat explained what happened, the two explained to Hiccup and Lawrence that they had to leave. Not only ten minutes later, the two were gone, and Hiccup and Lawrence just went downstairs to tend the bar, as Merida came home with the groceries.

* * *

><p>Jack Frost, an elite and rich NYC business socialite, twirled the toothpick in his hands and ate the maraschino cherry that was at the end of the stick. As he swilled the ginger colored liquid in glass filled with ice, he took long sips, soon draining the cup.<p>

"Hey, Jack," his best friends Harry "Hiccup" Haddock and Eugene Fitzherbert greeted him as they sat beside him at the counter of the local bar. They ordered a drink and started talking to each other, when Eugene noticed that Jack was preoccupied and not paying attention to the conversation at all.

"Earth to Jack?!" Eugene exclaimed while trying to get Jack's attention.

Meanwhile, Jack, who was playing with his straw, turned towards Eugene and Hiccup.

"Hey guys," Jack muttered. He didn't want to deal with his friends today, especially not _today_. That was because today was the day where Jack's life had gone awry. It was the day where he lost everything that he care about.

"I thought I saw Elsa Monark today, Jack." Hiccup said.

Jack growled under his breath. He especially didn't want to hear that name; it was a name that brought him incredible bouts of pain and sadness.

"That's impossible. She's dead."

* * *

><p><strong>So that's it for the first chapter! Sorry guys for not updating on my other story, but I have said many times that the story I previously wrote was to be abandoned. <strong>

**I hoped you enjoy this and thanks for reading. **

**Review please as it makes this author feel like she's eating a buffet of food made by unicorns. ;)**

**- Sam**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary:** _Not all that is lost is found – It's a personal testament to Elsa, the girl who disappeared from New York sixteen years ago. And not all that's found is lost - A personal testament to Elsa's daughter Ingrid who has something to find. Lost in the middle of somewhere, she'll find something that Elsa had once lost. [Jelsa, Merricup, Kristanna, Eugenunzel]_

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Frozen and Rise of the Guardians. Otherwise I would have made a Jelsa shipping long ago and created a movie specifically set about them. _

**Gone Girl Chapter 2 - I've Been Losing Sleep **

* * *

><p><strong>In the Previous Chapter:<strong>

_"I thought I saw Elsa Monark today, Jack." Hiccup said._

_Jack growled under his breath. He especially didn't want to hear that name; it was a name that brought him incredible bouts of pain and sadness._

_"That's impossible. She's dead."_

* * *

><p><span>Story line<span>

Jack Frost was lost in his own thought as he thought back to the past.

Elsa - it was that one word which always made him weak in the knees as a young adult. But now, her name brought tears to his eyes, and sorrow to his heart. It brought him loving memories he'd always try to repress but it would never go away.

He sipped his drink again, and let a dulled illusion of the past came over him.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

The first time they met, Jack was seven. He told her that all girls had cooties, and she spoke her first words to him that day.

It was at a business meeting between his parents, Nicholas "North" Frost and his mom Thalia-Anne Frost, and Elsa and her sister Anna's parents, Adgar Monark and Idun Monark.

"Be nice," his father said to him before they left to go to the meeting at the Monark's Offices. "I don't want you to stir up any trouble like you do at home and school. This event is very important to me, okay Jacky?"

"Yes, daddy," the six year old sighed. It wasn't his fault that he liked to stir up trouble wherever he went; trouble just found him.

Jack's father, North as he liked to be called by friends, patted his son on the back and said, "Now you go freshen up and change into your best suit. I'll meet you downstairs is 20 minutes."

And so, North left his son's room and Jack went to his closet and picked out his best black suit, a white dress suit, and a iced blue tied. As slipped into the dress shirt,and put on his slacks, he tied the blue tied loosely around his neck. Then he just tamed his slightly wild bed hair, and went downstairs.

When his mother saw his loose tied that hung around his necks, she immediately scowled, "Jackson Michael Overland Frost! Fix that tie immediately! We can't go to the Monark's when you're dressed like that!"

She walked towards Jack, and made a big fuss about how he didn't look presentable. As she fixed all those errors and she tightened his tie, she deemed the family presentable enough to go to the business meeting.

They exited the penthouse that they lived in on the Upper East Side, and went downstairs to meet the town car that was supposed to drive them to the business meeting. It didn't take long to get to the Monark's office quarters which was in Midtown Manhattan.

The family got out of their town car, and walked into the grand and lofty office building lobby, where they approached a secretary.

The secretary addressed them, " Are you the Frost Family?"

North nodded his head, and Thalia-Anne replied curtly, "Yes, we are."

The secretary seemed to me unfazed by Thalia-Anne's scathing tone of voice, "Okay then. Well here are your badges to enter the building. Take them off at the front desk when you leave the building premises." She handed each of them a visitor's badges and said, " Mr. Monark and his family is expecting you on the top floor, penthouse suite. Just make your way up there using the elevators in the right wing, and I'm sure that you'll find everything acceptable."

With that she point to the back right section if the building where the elevators were. As the family crowded inside the elevator, Jack pushed the button leading to the top floor. It wasn't long before they had reached the 33rd floor.

North knocked on the penthouse suite door and when Adgar Monark had opened the door wide open, the Frost Family had saw that the Monark family waiting for them there.

"Ah, Nicholas," Adgar said as he shook Nick's hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"As of you," Nick courteously responded, "This is my wife, Thalia-Anne and my son Jackson. My older son, Aster, was not able to make it today." He gestured to both his wife and son respectively as he said that and asked, "May I ask of what your daughters' and wife's names are?"

"My wife is named Idun," he said and then gestured to the pale blonde haired girl with blue eyes, "This here is my eldest daughter, Elsa. She's five years old; almost six." He then gestured to his other child who had green eyes and auburn-strawberry blonde hair, "This is Anna. She just turned four a couple of weeks back."

Thalia-Anne and North both smiled at the two cute girls, and North said, "Well thats nice. My son here is six years old. I bet Elsa and Jack will be great friend; maybe Anna will also be close to them."

"Yes, yes that would be fun. Now, Nicholas, and Thalia-Anne, let's get going on the business meeting. I'm a little busy today, so I hope nothing goes awry," Adgar said. "Why don't we let Jack, Elsa, and Anna play downstairs in the children's center, while we do our business?"

Thalia-Anne smiled, and exclaimed, "That's a wonderful idea. Kids, why don't you guys go downstairs and play?"

Anna and Elsa nodded yes, and skipped down to the elevator leaving Jack behind. "But I don't want to play with them, mommy," Jack said to his mother.

"Jack," Thalia-Anne whispered, "Stop whining, and do what that nice man says. You don't want to ruin this wonderful opportunity for Daddy and Mommy."

"Okay Mommy," Jack replied as he wrapped his arms around his mom. "See you in a bit." With that, Jack walked back to the elevators, and met the two girls. The girls pushed the button directing them to the basement level, where the play area was located.

"Hi, I'm Anna. This is my sister Elsa. And well, you must be Jack," Anna gushed, "Do you want to build a snowman with me?

"I don't want to play with you," Jack said, "Girls have cooties."

Anna looked hurt for a moment, and then said, "Well it's not playing. It's just building a snowman. So come on Jack, build a snowman with Elsa and me."

Seeing that he would get nowhere, Jack agreed. "Where do you have snow though? I mean, I know its winter outside, but where in the world are you going to find snow inside a basement?" he wondered out loud.

"Silly," Anna giggled, "Daddy has snow in the freezer. We can play in the freezer room."

"Are you sure that we can play in the freezer?" Jack questioned, suspicious.

"Yes, Daddy always let's Elsa and I play in the freezer. Right Elsa?" Anna replied. Elsa blankly shook her head yes, and disregarded her sister's conversation completely.

It wasn't before long when they reached the freezer. Jack noted that it wasn't a freezer room at all; it was more like a freezer the size of a ball room with mounds of snow and ice pack into bags on racks. "Wow, this is a big room," Jack exclaimed. "Why do you guys need such a big room in this office building?"

Anna laughed and said, "I don't know. I think Daddy uses it for the company like to store things. Now can we _please_ build a snowman now Jack?"

Jack smiled and agreed, while Anna pulled on his arm into the "freezer" room. Elsa trudged slowly behind and then closed the door to the room, to prevent any more heat from escaping.

Elsa got on to the rack, and got a bag of packed snow, which she dumped on to the floor. She continued to unpack several large bags, before there were hills and snow covering the room. Elsa then rolled the snow into a ball, and continued to build and pack snow on to the snowball. Soon, it became a base for the snowman. Jack and Anna had helped with the body and the face, and added some decorations that they had gotten from outside the room.

After the snowman was done, Jack suggested, "Let's have a snowball fight shall we, Anna?" Anna giggled and laughed, while Elsa just and silently agreed. Young Jack decided that he really didn't like Elsa – she was too quiet and she literally never said a word to him. He wanted to change that though because he wasn't used to having people not talking to him.

Jack got some snow off the floor and then, threw the soft fluffy snow at Anna. Anna shrieked in happiness, and picked up a wad of snow which she threw back at Jack. She continued to assault Jack, while playfully pelting Elsa with the ice too. Elsa, actually engaged in the battle, and soon after young Jack found himself thinking about befriending him. They had a merry having the snowball fight.

The intensity of the game escalated quickly as Anna and Jack became more aggressive and began pelting each other the balls of snow. They chased each other around the room, and up the snowy hills. Elsa played along too, although she wasn't into it as much.

And that's when the accident happened. Jack, who was on the ground, picked up some loose snow, and shaped it into a snowball. After that, he threw it at little Anna who was standing on top of the snowy hill ready to jump to the other snow hill.

The snowball, Jack recalled, wasn't too soft and fluffy. It was compact, and sort of icier and hard. But still, Jack who was young at the time, threw the semi-rock hard snowball at a blazing speed, up at Anna.

He threw too high, at least a head taller than where Anna where was standing. But Anna's back was facing towards him, and when he threw the snowball, she didn't know that it was higher than her. So, making her way towards the next snow mogul, she leapt in the air. She was in mid jump.

The snowball thumped her in the back of her head, and Jack could swear he heard the sickening crack of Anna's skull fracture. Was it just his mind that made up that sound? Was it, or was it not? He saw her flying figure – her arms spread like a bird, drop to the ground and clatter like it was a stone dropped across the pavement. He saw the blood that oozed out of her head and surrounded the base of her neck and matted down her red braided hair. And he saw the glassy look in her eyes – they were still alive, but they wouldn't be for long.

"ANNA!" Elsa cried as she rushed forwards. She didn't see the snowball that brought her sister down; she only saw her sister's limp body on the freezer flood and the blood oozing out, and she only heard the thwack of her sister's body on the pavement floor. For the events happening before, she had no knowledge of what happened. "Anna, wake up! Wake up, Anna!"

Once she saw that her sister wasn't waking up, Elsa started sobbing and crying. "Anna, wake up!" Her arms were wrapped protectively over Anna and Jack could see the beads of tears that were stained on to Anna's clothes. In turn, he could also see the streaks and blobs of blood growing and staining on to Elsa's blue dress and overcoat.

He watched the scene unfold, and remained in the position in which he stood for quite awhile. He was so shocked, and he hadn't meant to hurt Anna. All he wanted was to have some fun; he didn't mean to hurt Anna.

By the minute, Anna got worse. She looked like a broken rag doll, like some giant had thrown her body on to jagged rocks.

Soon Jack started to come to reality and he came out of his shock. He called to Elsa, "Stay put. I'll go get my mom and dad." Jack raced as fast as he could on his four year old feet and got to the elevator. After a moments notice the elevator opened, and in stepped Jack. He spammed the 33rd button and then he ran to the penthouse suite. Jack knocked on the door, but no one answered it. he knocked again hard, and heard Mr. Monark's somewhat irritated voice, "I'm currently in a meeting right now. Please stop by my office later."

Jack said in a loud and clear voice that had a tone of urgency in it, "Mommy, Daddy. Something bad happened. Something bad happened to Anna."

Jack could hear the springs in Mr. Monark's chair release as he stood up urgently. He heard the shuffling of feet and the hushed whispers between Mr. Monark and his wife.

Minutes later, Adgar came running downstairs, along with his wife, Jack and Jack's parents. In Adgar's hand, he had his Blackberry phone, which he used to dial 911.

The ambulance had come in less than a few minutes, being that they were super close to the Midtown Memorial Hospital. Once the paramedics came, they lifted Anna onto a gurney and into the truck, where they carted her away to the hospital.

Elsa and her family waited in the waiting room anxiously, and Jack and his parents accommodated them, as they were sympathetic and felt pity for the family. After hours of waiting in the waiting room, the doctor came out and met with the family, and the family's business partners.

"Adgar and Idun Monarch?" a doctor called them from a nearby room, "Are Anna Monarch's parents here?"

"Yes, yes," Anna's mom said, "We're here, doctor."

"Okay, then. My name is Dr. Pabbi. Come with me to Anna's room, and let's talk about the current situation at hand." Dr. Pabbi said. He then led Elsa's family deeper inside the hospital, where Anna was residing.

It wasn't until what felt like a few decades later to Jack, the family came back in the lobby. Although Jack didn't know what was happening or what had happened to Anna, he didn't want to bother the adults. Instead, he decided to eavesdrop on his parents, who were talking to Elsa and Anna's parents.

"She's just come out of brain surgery. She'll be fine in a few days, but she's had major head trauma and blood loss," Idun whispered to the group. "If she's lucky, she'll be able to remember her past, and not suffer from amnesia."

"I'm so sorry for you, guys," Thalia-Anne said, "I can't imagine what you guys are going through right now."

"Oh, no need to be sorry," Adgar piped up, "In fact we should be thanking Jack, here."

Both Elsa and Jack's ears perked up when they heard Jack's name. Then Elsa addressed her father, "Daddy, why should we be thanking Jack?" She was a little confused, although she was appreciative that Jack got her parents, who called the ambulances.

Adgar explained to the two families, "Well Jack here saved Anna. If he hadn't alert me and warned me to call the hospital, Anna here might not have made it. The doctors said that she was lucky to survive, and if it had been another few minutes, Anna's head would have already bled out."

"So what did the doctors do to Anna?" Elsa piped up, "Is she okay?"

Idun replied, "Yes, honey. Anna's fine. The doctors sent her to the surgery unit where they did a brain surgery. They gave her a blood transfusion to make up for the lost blood in her body, and then they fixed up her skull and stitched up her wounds. She's on painkillers now, and will soon be out of the hospital."

"So nothing's wrong with Anna?" Elsa whispered. "Did anything go wrong?"

Both of Anna and Elsa's parents faltered for a second. Then Idun broke the news to Elsa, "She might have amnesia, Elsa. She also had to get her hair cut off in some parts, but that can always grow back."

"What's amnesia?" Elsa asked curiously.

"Amnesia is, well…" Adgar answered, "It's when a person can't remember anything about what happened in the past. Like she maybe will wake up and not remember what happened to herself, or she might not even know who she is."

"She might not even know me?" Elsa whispered, shocked.

Idun spoke softly, "Yes, she might not even remember you."

Elsa broke down in tears, and was comforted by the adults around her. She slowly calmed herself, and in less than a few minutes, she was back to her normal self. "Can we go see Anna now?"

"Sure, honey," Idun said, "Jack, do you want to come also?"

His mom cut him off before he could say anything thought, "I'm sorry, but it's getting late, and Jack has to go to bed now. We'll visit Anna tomorrow though, alright Jack?"

At first, Jack was not happy to not see his new friend Anna. He did want to see her as he felt guilty about hurting her. But he did realize that he was super tired as it was almost near his 9 o'clock bedtime.

"Okay then, mommy," Jack replied to his mom. "Hey Elsa, tell Anna I said hi, okay?"

She nodded her head, yes, and went with her mom towards the surgery wing to see Anna. But before she reached the door, she whispered something to her mother. After whispering it, Jack could see the slight shake and nod of Idun's head.

Before he expected it, Elsa had ran up to him, and give him a big, hearty hug – it was kind of like the ones that his dad gave to him when he got home.

Elsa released from the hug moments after, but Jack wished the hug had lasted long. Elsa just stood there for a moment after the hug, and with a smile, Elsa spoke her first words to him. It was something that he always remembers, "Thank you. Thank you Jack for saving Anna."

And when Jack walked out of hospital, he could help the feel the emergence and curdling of guilt resonate throughout his body. However, he decided to push it away for now, until he got home. Young Jack thought to himself, "I'll just tell her tomorrow. I mean, it was an accident, and I didn't mean for her to get hurt. I did save her after all, so maybe that will cancel out with my fault of hurting her."

And so, conflicted thoughts rang throughout the night, and Jack gradually fell asleep into his bed, staring at the ceiling, while replaying that scene in his mind, over and over again.

_End of Flashback_

* * *

><p>Jack sighed. That moment always made him feel so guilty for what happened and he always felt so sad about it.<p>

He of course told Anna what had happened in the freezer room when he had visited her the day after her accident. And she being Anna, immediately forgave him. Still, Jack always felt so sad that he had did this to Anna.

But Jack doesn't just remember this memory solely because of the accident. In fact, he could have just easily forgotten about the accident, or repressed it if it hadn't been for one thing – this was his first meeting with Elsa, ever.

To him, the first memories of Elsa were bittersweet memories. However, memories, even bittersweet ones, are better than nothing. Because whenever he thinks of the past, mainly Elsa, it brings back so many memories.

But Elsa's no longer here in New York, so in her place, he holds memories. He holds her dreams, and he holds her hopes.

The richness of life lies in memories we have forgotten. And being that he's never had a rich enough life without his best friend and his lover, he chooses to hold on to those possessions.

Memories are like stones, time and distance erode them like acid, at least that's what people say. But some memories are eternal, and they lie, not in the brain, but in the heart.

* * *

><p>Elsa Monark got up from her desk and sighed. She was so tired, and she desperately missed her daughter. She picked up her golden iPhone off her desk and opened up the keypad where she pressed the buttons 521-463-9518 and then the green call button on the bottom of the screen. She heard it ring several times before it switched to the user's quirky voice mail greeting message. "Hey this Ingrid, and I am a psychic from Hogwarts. So, at the sound of the beep, feel free to tell me what I already know."<p>

"Hey honey," Elsa said into her daughter's voice mail, "I just wanted to know if you were okay. Please call home, okay? I'm starting to get worried about you. Come back soon, Ingrid. I love you and miss you so much."

After Elsa left her message in the receiver, she received a call. Hoping it would be from Ingrid, she picked up, but then she heard her nephews and niece in the background.

Knowing that it was her sister who was calling her, she said, "Hi, Anna. What's wrong?"

She heard a humph in the background, and Elsa could imagine her sister Anna blowing her strawberry blonde bangs upwards. "Why do you always assume that something is wrong, Elsa?" she scowled, irritated.

Elsa laughed. "Oh well, let's see. The last three calls out of the last five times you called Anna were about some kind of trouble that you were facing."

Anna sighed in defeat. "Well you got me. Listen, can you babysit the kids, tonight and tomorrow night, and maybe for the whole rest of the week? Kristoff planned an impromptu vacation to Bermuda for our 10th wedding anniversary."

"You want me to watch over your kids for a whole week, Anna?" Elsa said. "Are you out of your damn mind?"

"No, no, no," Anna said, "Well, maybe. The kids have been making me so busy and it's been such a long time since I've been on vacation."

"Anna, you can't just dump this on me, though. At least tell me a couple days before you actually leave the damn country."

"Elsa, I know you're mad, but think about it. Who else are you going to spend summer break with? Ingrid is in New York with your adopted daughter, Kat."

"You make a valid point though, Anna. But technically speaking, I didn't legally adopt Kat yet. She lives with Mr. and Mrs. Parker, you know, the elderly couple? But after they pass, she has been gifted as an adopted daughter to me."

"Stop making it so complex, Elsa. She's your adopted daughter for God's sake, whether it be now or 70 years later. Now can you babysit my kids or not?" Anna asked.

"Sure," Elsa laughed. "But this is the last time, ever."

"Last time? Last time, my ass, Elsa," Anna scoffed, "I mean, who helped you babysit Ingrid when she was a child while you were working all week long? Me."

Elsa sighed defeated. Her sister had a point. "Fine, I'll forever be in debt to you in babysitting services, as long as you need it, okay Anna?"

"Okay Elsa. I'll send the kids over soon. And don't forget to come down to my house and just water the plants and stuff."

"Okay Anna. See you in like, thirty to sixty minutes?"

"I'll meet you there."

And with that, Elsa and Anna both hung up the phone. Elsa cleaned out her apartment, and then walked out of her office. On the way, she stopped by her secretary's desk, and she called over to her secretary, "Hey, Margaret, tell the employees to take off early today. I'm feeling a little generous."

And with that she left the office building, but she could hear from the parking lot, the excited cheers and happiness as her employees got off at three o'clock that day. She turned her keys in the ignition port of her white Mercedes-Benz and sped away.

No later than 15 minutes after she left her company, she arrived at her house, and began to tidy up and get ready for the messy bunch that was Anna's kids.

* * *

><p>Soon after Elsa had gotten home, and tidied up, she heard the doorbell ring, and she opened the door.<p>

"Hey Aunt Elsa!" she heard the merry cry of her niece and nephew.

"Hey kids," she said as she greeted each of them. "Come inside now and I'll help you get unpacked."

"Okay, Aunt Elsa," she heard them chorus as they walked upstairs with each of their items."

"Bye kids," Anna said, "Behave for your aunt Elsa, alright? I don't want you guys to give her a hard time."

"No problem, mommy. Bye!" Anna's kids waved to her before disappearing to the upstairs level of Elsa's home."

Anna hugged her sister goodbye. "I hope they don't cause you trouble, Elsie. And I'm sorry for dragging this all on you."

Elsa smiled, "It's no problem. I know that you would have done the same thing for Ingrid and Kat."

Anna laughed, "Well that's right. I better be going though. The family jet is waiting down in a field near Oslo."

"I'll miss you, Anna." Elsa said, "Have fun on your vacation, okay? And call me if anything goes wrong. Did you pack your passport? The first aid kit? The -?"

"Oh my god, Elsa." Anna laughed and giggled. "I'm 34 for goodness sakes. I'm not a little baby anymore and I can pack by myself."

"Okay, then, little sister," Elsa butt in while laughing. "Have fun and say hi to Kristoff for me! And don't forget to video chat!"

"I won't forget! Love you!" Anna shouted as she walked down the path leading to Elsa's garage. Anna got into her car, and then drove off to her house where she put some finishing touches in her suitcase.

Now that she was all packed up, she and her husband drove down to Oslo and boarded their plane. No more than 7 hours later, they had reached the sunny isle of Bermuda.

* * *

><p>He couldn't get his mind off of Elsa. It was all that he could think about, ever since Hiccup had mentioned her name.<p>

Jack couldn't remember the last time he heard Elsa's name. Was it three years ago? Two? He just didn't want to hear that name ever again, so between his group of friends, it was an unspoken word.

It has been said that time heals all wounds, but Jack never really agreed with that quote. He always thought that the wounds from the pain will always remain and in time, the mind, protecting its sanity, covers them with scar tissue and the pain lessens. But all the memories and pain are never gone.

He realizes that after all this time, Elsa won't be coming back. He realized that she is gone and has disappeared into thin air.

But perhaps he had known this for a while, but he can never accept this fact. He is ignorant to the things around him, and he chooses not to see because it hurts. But then again, he is reminded that ignorance to the truth is just a remembrance of the hurt and lies.

It took a while for him, to gather enough strength and enough courage to do what he should have done years ago. Sixteen years ago to this date, to be exact.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

It was June 18, 1999 when she was gone.

To him, fate was cruel to pick that day for her to leave his side. It was their 5 year anniversary that very next day - his and Elsa.

It was in the afternoon where he first heard the news.

He had just come back from a basketball match with his friend Flynn Rider, or Eugene Fitzherbert as his real name was. Since it was summer, the two boys had decided to take a break from the heat and relax by playing basketball. After playing in the sweltering heat for quite awhile, Jack and Eugene headed back to the Upper East Side, where Jack lived.

Although Eugene lived in Brooklyn with his foster family, he spent most of his time at the Frost Residence. Jack and Eugene were so close that they were like brothers; However, Jack's real brother Aster who was 6 years older than him was more like an older friend and relative. Needless to say, the two were super close together and practically did the same things with each other.

But that night, Jack was too busy getting ready and planning for his big day with Elsa. With the guidance and help of Flynn, he had planned a perfect anniversary dinner and activities. He had even gotten her a special gift for her - a special two week trip with him to go to the Cote de Azul islands.  
>He was sure that with all that planning, that she would love it. But he knew that even without all these fancy gestures, that she would still love and care about him.<p>

And so Jack decided to make sure that everything was into plan. He was so anxious and nervous to celebrate this special day with Elsa, and wanted to make everything right.

He first called Carmello's, an Italian restaurant that was Elsa's favorite place to eat at. He wanted to make sure that the reservations were at the right time and date, since Carmello's was a famous and well-packed restaurant.

He then called the Central Park offices to make sure that his carriages for the next night were safely reserved and such.

Then he called the airline company and made sure that two people were reserved to fly the family jet over to the Cote de Azul islands.

Even though Flynn had helped call and confirm Jack's reservations, the process took well over 1 hour to complete and it was 9 o'clock when they had ended. The pair had confirmed that the reservations were indeed booked and at the right time, but that didn't stop the anxious feeling in Jack's stomach from subsiding. Jack just thought it was the jitters or the butterflies, or just something like that.

Then he got a call on his private line. He checked the caller ID and saw that it was from Elsa's house. Thinking that it was Elsa, he picked up the phone.

"Jack?" he heard someone other than Elsa, on the line speak, "Jack?"

Jack heard the familiar voice of Elsa's sister. "Hey Anna, what's up?"

He heard Anna suck in her breath, and could hear the gasp of hyperventilation. He could hear choking sobs in the background too.  
>That's when he realized that something was up.<p>

"Anna?" Jack asked. "What happened?"

Anna took more breaths and continued to sob. "It's Elsa, Jack. She's been kidnapped."

And her sobs rocked the phone and Jack let the shock overcome him. His grip of his phone went loose and he hear the clatter of his phone as it bounced around the room. His jaw dropped down in shock, and for the first time in his life, he cried and sobbed his heart out.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback continued<em>

Along with Flynn, Jack had drove down to the Monark family's home not too far away. It was in the same gated community of where they resided, and could have been easily walked too, but Jack was so panicked and freaked out right now.

He knocked on the door, and it was opened by Kai and Gerda, the sister's legal guardians. Kai and Gerda had become the two's legal guardians as Idun and Adgar had passed away in a tragic boating accident nearly 4 years ago.

"Kai, Gerda," Jack addressed them, "What happened?"

Kai answered, "Someone broke in when we went shopping with Anna and Gerda. Elsa didn't want to go; she was finishing up her homework, and some business work for the company.

We got home, and noticed that the home alarm was going on and off."

Gerda finished off what her husband couldn't say, "We thought it was a prank. We thought that Elsa had just gone off, but we know her well and she would never do that. It wasn't until Anna found blood on her dog, Olaf that we knew something was serious. When we checked her room, we saw that Marshmallow, Elsa's albino German shepherd, was sedated. Her room was a mess to."

"And then we saw a note from Elsa," Anna spoke, "It was her handwriting, but not her writing style."

Anna faltered again before saying, "It was a ransom note, Jack. She has 24 hours to live."

* * *

><p><em>Flashback continued<em>

They didn't make it in time. They didn't find her until it was too late.

And that day was the day of their anniversary, what would have been 5 years. And after those 5 years, everything just went down in flames, literally.

One of the last times he saw her, was in that abandoned building in the sinister area of Nightingale, New York. It was rather close to the Soho borough of New York, but it was 30 minutes away from where Jack and her family lived.

When they got to the building it was was blazing. Who ever had kidnapped her had set the room on fire with matches and gasoline, and lit the room ablaze. Luckily they had just arrived at the abandoned building when it rose up in flames.

Jack, being the heroic person who he was, went inside the building to rescue his girlfriend. When he got in, he saw that she was knocked out and had burned patterns and lashes on her pale skin. He wanted to cry and break down and sob when he saw her, but he continued through the smoke filled room, and picked her up like a princess in distress. He continued to move out of the building as he loved Elsa heart and soul, and so that's who he did this for.

When they got out, paramedics were waiting at the scene, ready to take Elsa and Jack to the hospital.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback continued<em>

When they got to the hospital, Elsa was placed into surgery to treat for her many second degree burns and some third degree burns. She was treated for additions items too, but mostly those items were killing her, along with the major exposure to the smoke.

She had woken up out of surgery a few hours, and was placed into a room in the hospital wing. Jack had relatively no burns, and so he was released from the hospital earlier. He and the Monark family had rented a hotel room in Nightingale at the Dream Motel, as Elsa had recovered from surgery,

The next day, the doctors allowed Elsa to visit her family. Elsa was overjoyed to be back with her family, but she was still scared from the event.

As she conversed with her family members, she and Anna had a private conversation in the hospital room that lasted for quite awhile. When Anna had come out of the room, she was slightly upset, angry, but mostly happy and elated that Elsa was alive.

And then Jack went into the room where Elsa was staying.

"Hey snowflake," he whispered. "How are you feeling?"

Elsa smiled her somber smile, "I'm feeling fine. You?"

Jack smiled, "I'm overjoyed that you're fine." Then Jack reached into his pocket and got out two boxes. "I got you these for our anniversary."

Elsa opened the boxes, and gasped. Inside was the first box was a pair of Swarovski crystal snowflake earrings, and in the next box, there was a Tiffany and. Co. Necklace that had a custom made snowflake clasp, and an E charm.

"It's beautiful, Jack," she said. "Help me put it on?"

Jack clasped the necklace onto her neck, and she put the earrings into her earring holes. She hugged and kissed Jack, and then she started to make a conversation.

But before she even uttered her words, her body seized and the monitor jumped like crazy. Jack was immediately ushered out of the room where Elsa was.

And minutes later when the doctor named Dr. Pitch Black came out, he announced the message that Jack, Anna, and the Monark's legal guardian's worst fear.

"She's dead."

* * *

><p><em>Flashback continued<em>

And then he remembers the day of the funeral.

There isn't much that he remembers though, as he was too depressed and drunk to remember much of it.

It's a Norwegian tradition to bury the dead in the ways they looked after they had died. But the twist on this custom was that, the person had to be dressed in their most powerful and best attire.

However, at Elsa's funeral which was held in the Monark's country club, Elsa's casket remained closed. The members of the Monark family decided to close the casket because they thought that it would be proper, and wouldn't infringe on Elsa's rest as a dead person.

Jack also suspected that they didn't want to see their most beloved's dead face because it would hurt them tremendously - just like how he hurt.

After the funeral, Elsa who laid in her plush purple velvet, white marble casket, was lowered into the ground. She was buried at in her family's graveyard which was not far from the country club in New York. Her tombstone was also made out of a white marble, and on it, there were heartfelt and close messages. There was also her date of birth, as well as the day she had died,

Jack, after the funeral, was in a state of limbo. He didn't know what to do, so he got into drinking, and drugs. He slept with many girls, and broke their hearts. He basically did nothing, and became a rag doll so the world could just play with him, and in the end break him.

* * *

><p><em>Present<em>

He drove out to the Monark Family's private cemetery in Springdale, New Jersey. He had finally mustered up the courage to revisit the cemetery that brought him loads of pain.

Jack walked into the graveyard, and walked to the only white marble tombstone that was there. He sat by the tombstone, and cried and sobbed, and recounted the memories of when they were together.

And then, he started to give her the eulogy that he never had a chance to say at her funeral.

"My name is Jack Frost, and I am not a mathematician, but I know this. There is an infinite between 0 and 1. There's .1 and .12 and .112 and an infinite collection of others. Of course there is a bigger infinite set of numbers between 0 and 2, or between 0 and a million. Some infinities are bigger than other infinities. A writer we used to like taught us that. There are days, many days of them, when I resent the size of my unbounded set. I want more numbers than I'm likely to get, and god, I want more numbers for Elsa Monark than she got. But, Elsa, I cannot tell you how thankful I am for our little infinity. I wouldn't trade it for the world. You have me a forever within the numbered days, and I'm grateful."

He smiled a quiet smile as he remembered that this eulogy from one of Elsas' favorite books, The Fault in Our Stars. The author, John Green, was close friends with them, and had given Elsa a little sneak peak of his book that was not yet to be finished. And after he remembered this happy memory, he continued on with the rest of his eulogy about how Elsa was his love, his life, and his friend. He recounted some private memories of them, and told of who she was and why she mattered. And after, his eulogy, Jack broke down into a fresh set of tears.

He finished his speech and left his flowers on the pedestal of the tombstone. And he went back to his car, and sped off back to the city.

When he got back to the city, he went back to his friend, Hiccup's pub, and then ordered a drink. And he sat at the bar table wondering about what would've happened if Elsa had survived and gotten the justice she deserved.

And then he lifted his mug high up in the air and said, "A toast to you, Elsa. Because who says that we can't toast to a unhappy, and saddening experience?"

With that he drank the brew, and wished that Elsa would come back to him, and spend the rest of her life with him. It was a vain wish that would never come true, but as John Green said, Elsa had given him a little infinity that he hoped would always remain.

And outside, that very starry night, he didn't see the shooting star that shot across the sky while he wished that the love of his life would come back to him.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi Guys!<strong>

**So this is actually the most I've ever written in a one week span. I wrote most of it during the day off when the weather men predicted that we would have 3 feet of snow. So tell me, did it snow where you live? **

**Thanks again for reading this, and it's still in the early stages of the plot lines. Chapter 3 might me written and posted within the next month, due to school and such. **

**I'd like to thank my amazing beta: ImperfectPerfume. Go check her out, and read her continued version of my first story "Approximately 500 Words A Day". **

**Spoilers for next chapter: **

_"Hi, I'm Ingrid. And you are?" she asked as she greeted him. _

_"Jack. I'm Jack Frost." _

**Well thanks for reading, and "see" you soon!**

**-Samantha**


	3. Chapter 3

**Gone Girl Chapter 3 - Life Is a Bitch**

**Summary:** _Not all that is lost is found – It's a personal testament to Elsa, the girl who disappeared from New York sixteen years ago. And not all that's found is lost - A personal testament to Elsa's daughter Ingrid who has something to find. Lost in the middle of somewhere, she'll find something that Elsa had once lost. [Jelsa, Merricup, Kristanna, Eugenunzel]_

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Frozen and Rise of the Guardians. Otherwise I would have made a Jelsa shipping long ago and created a movie specifically set about them._

* * *

><p>When Jack woke up, he saw stars. Not the literal stars in the night stars, but little twinkles of light that pixelated his visions, and caused the rays of light coming in from the window to look like star shaped specks in the night sky.<p>

The fact that his vision was procured by pounding headaches meant only one thing - he was hung over. He did remember having one too many drinks last night, and now his body was taking the repercussions of it. Not only was his head killing him and his vision being affected, he was very dehydrated, numb, and aching all over.

Jack didn't know where he was until he familiarized himself with the surrounding atmosphere he was in - Hiccup's guest bed room. At first, Jack couldn't recall why he had gotten here, but then remember that he was in the bar downstairs for most of the night.

He was probably there in the bar for hours when Hiccup found him sitting at a stool at the bar, face down. Seeing that Jack had passed out from the alcohol he drank and wouldn't be able to get home safely, Hiccup carried him upstairs to the guest bedroom. Hiccup was used to this by now as Jack normally came to the pub to drink away his problems.

As Jack pulled himself out of the comfy and plush bed, Jack tossed on an outfit from an assortment of clothes that were found in Hiccup's guest closet. Since he had often crashed at Hiccup's house during the night, he always brought about some spare clothes just in case.

As he gathered his spare clothes which included tan khakis and a white tank top and blue sweater, he put on a white bathrobe. He then went into the bathroom, and turned on the shower head to let hot, boiling water shoot through. Once he had the shower water at the perfect temperature, he stepped into the shower, and shampooed and conditioned his hair, as well as washed his body with the sweetest smelling lavender body wash. When he was done washing up, he turned off the shower head, dried himself off, and then put on the spare outfit that he had picked out.

Afterwards, he had stepped out of the foggy bathroom, and made his way to the bedroom. It was still pretty early in the day, and he was still so tired from the night before. Plus his hangover called for some peace and quiet, so he just decided to take a quick nap.

As he lay in his bed, he tossed and turned. He kept thinking about his past, and the futures that he would have had, if Elsa had stayed alive. But his mind didn't dwell on it for long, and soon his mind drifted back into a light sleep.

* * *

><p>It was around noon when Jack woke up again. He was bloody hungry because he had skipped breakfast, and the hangover rendered him empty. But by now, the hangover had gone away, leaving Jack feeling slightly refreshed and better.<p>

As he left his room, he saw that his friends, Merida and Hiccup were gone. They were probably working as it was a Wednesday afternoon. Lawrence, their son, had just come back from the university a couple of weeks ago, so Jack knew that he was somewhere around the Haddock family household.

Thinking that his god son was up, he walked Lawrence's bedroom. He opened up the door, and his face immediately reddened. He saw that a very shirtless Lawrence was making out with some girl that Jack didn't know on Lawrence's bed.

"Oi, Get A Room!" Jack shouted sternly to his godson and the woman who was next to him. But, his smirk was crooked, and there was a twinkle of laughter and happiness in his eyes, which showed Lawrence that Jack was actually kidding.

Lawrence just sat there with his girlfriend, awkwardly, and soon Jack took the hint to leave. He knew however that once he had left the room, they would continue their passionate make out session.

Since it was almost lunch and Lawrence seemed like he wasn't going to make lunch, Jack decided to go ahead and make some food. He had prepared extra just in case the girl, who Lawrence was sweet with, had stayed over. He had even made another dish just in case both Merida and Hiccup had taken off from work in the bar and wanted to eat a home cooked meal upstairs.

Jack decided to make one of his favorite dishes from his childhood - garlic bread with some lobster mac and cheese. It wasn't too hard to do, and soon he had produced some creamy tomato sauce with lobster mac and cheese, and some crisp and spiced garlic bread. Jack set the dining room table, and then he placed the dishes, plates, silverware, and drinking cups on the table.

Pretty soon, an aromatic scent wafted throughout the apartment, and caused all of them to be hungry. Jack had called Hiccup and Merida upstairs to eat with them, and they had gladly accepted the offer and left one of the head bartenders in charge for the hour. Lawrence and the girl also stayed there too, and Jack soon learned that her name was Kat.

As the group sat down around the dinner table, the doorbell rang. Kat's head immediately perked up and she went to the foyer to see who had rang the doorbell. Jack could hear two girls talking excitedly among themselves, and he started to wonder who this girl was. Was she one of Merida and Hiccup's nieces? Was it one of Lawrence's friends? Was it even Kat's friend?

"Who is it, Lawrence?" Jack asked his god son.

Lawrence shrugged. "It's Ingrid, Kat's sister."

"Is she staying over for lunch Lawrence?" Jack questioned. "You should have told me if she was. I would have made so much more food."

Lawrence laughed. "I don't think that it would matter if I told you if someone else was coming or not. You prepared enough food for Armageddon, Jack."

Jack humped a little, and then they dug into their plates. Moments later, Kat reentered the room, with a teenage girl who was about 15 or 16 years old.

The girl greeted Merida and Hiccup, and then she proceeded to greet Lawrence. As she turned to Jack, a puzzled look appeared on her face. Meanwhile, Jack's face turned a sheet of white, like he had just seen the ghost of the past.

"Hi, I'm Ingrid," she said as she reached out to shake Jack's hand. "And you are?

"I'm J-Jack. Jack Frost," he replied and he shook her hand. He wanted to make sure that he wasn't hallucinating right now and that the girl in front of him was real.

"Well, J-Jack," she mocked, "You look like you've seen a ghost or something. What's wrong?"

Jack blushed profusely at her mockery, and loosened up a bit by chuckling out loud. And then he said, "Nothing's really wrong. It's just that you look like my old friend who died a couple decades back."

"Oh, yeah, I heard about her," Ingrid said gently and softly. She didn't know what exactly to say or do, and she felt empathy towards them. "I'm sorry for your loss."

Jack nodded his head, and continued to eat his lunch. While the rest of the table was slightly animated and talkative, Jack found comfort with his food, and talking with the new girl Ingrid.

"So where are you and Kat from?" he asked. "You guys don't seem like New Yorkers."

"Where from Norway, near the capital city of Oslo. My family is from a quaint city named Arendelle."

"What Arendelle like?" Jack had never heard of Arendelle even though he had been to Norway a feel times.

"Oh, it's a coastal town that on the North Sea. It's in a fjord and it's surrounded by tons of mountains and vast coastlines. And there's this really large, grand manor there that belongs to my family, because my many times great grandfather was the founder of the city."

"That's nice," Jack complimented, "I think I'll go there one day, if I'm ever in Oslo."

"Yeah, you should. It's really nice there, but I can't really say anything bad about it since I was born and bred there."

"Then how is your English so perfect and fluent?" Jack wondered.

"Kat and I go to Norwegian schools that mostly teach in English. We can speak in the Nordic languages too, but mostly I speak English. Also, in Arendelle, most people are bilingual and can speak English and Norwegian. So, Jack, where are you from?"

"I'm a New Yorker, but I mostly grew up in Manhattan along the Upper East Side."

"Ooh, that's nice," Ingrid said. "So what do you do for a living then?"

"I really do nothing. My family's pretty well off considering they own Guardian Corporations. You've probably never heard of them in Norway, but they are basically like a security company." Jack explained. "So what's your family like?"

Suddenly atmosphere between the two parties changed a little bit, as Ingrid shifted uncomfortably. Jack, being the gentleman that he was, immediately apologized, "Oh, its okay. You don't have to tell me. I get it."

"No, it's fine. It's just that right now, my mom and I aren't on good terms," she replied. "I didn't tell her that I was going with Kat to the States, and she flipped out."

"Well, that's understandable," Jack said. "I can't imagine how hard it would be if someone's mother couldn't find their daughter, and then they'd later find out that she's in a whole different country."

"You sound like my mother, Jack," Ingrid pouted a little bit. "But in all seriousness, normally my mom lets me go on vacations with Kat, because Kat's my legal guardian. She let me go on a vacation this year, but when she heard that I was going to New York, she flipped out. She told me that it was super dangerous there, and that I shouldn't be going there."

"Why would it be dangerous here?" Jack asked her, "New York's just about as safe as any other place."

"She's just paranoid, I guess. Something happened to her as a young adult when she was in New York, and now she's traumatized from the experience."

"What happened?" Jack asked her.

"She made a deal with someone – I don't know what kind of deal, but it made my mom go to Norway as a form of exile. The woman she made a deal with, well … that woman had her kidnapped and tortured because she actually wanted my mother dead. My mom escaped though to Norway just like the deal illustrated, and she's been alert about the woman coming after her again."

"Oh, that's rough," Jack said. "That must be really sad. No wonder, your mom is afraid to let you come to New York."

"Yeah. I'm not panicked of course, but I'm afraid that the lady who tortured my mother would come after me," Ingrid mentioned.

Jack was really concerned now. "Well, do you know who the lady was?"

Ingrid shook her head no. "I did have this weird and peculiar dream a few days ago. This woman, I think her name was like Tatianna or Anne or something like that, appeared in my dream. I was in the middle of nowhere and I was lost when she approached me. She seemed nice and stern at first, and then she said to me, 'You weren't supposed to be alive.' Needless to say, she scared the crap out of me."

Jack laughed. "Well that's a start. What did she look like?"

"She was like a grandma, and a model wrapped up into one. Like, you could tell that she was old, but she looked like she was Kate Upton or Kim Kardashian or someone like that. She had blondish hair and she had a pant suit on. And I think she had streaks of blue in her too." Ingrid shivered after relaying the memory to Jack.

"You know," Jack said. "That seems a lot like someone I know. Well, I'll keep an eye out for anyone with that look, though."

Ingrid thanked Jack before she said, "I might be wrong though, you know? It was just a dream, not some real event or memory."

"Maybe it's your subconscious." Jack suggested. "Maybe you just recognize the woman and the name from someone who talked about it, and you have a memory of it buried deep within you."

"I guess," Ingrid said simply. She no longer really had the urgency to talk about it and decided to move on to another topic. "So, what happened to your friend who died?"

Jack paused for a moment and then said with a sorrowful tone, "Someone took her hostage in the middle of the night. We went to look for her, and the person who took her set the house where she stayed at, on fire. I got her out, but she died in the hospital from many 3rd degree burns."

"That's rather sad," Ingrid said and she repeated her condolences for him. "So who was your friend that died?"

"She was my girlfriend from Norway. Well, technically ex-girlfriend," Jack said as tears beaded up in his eyes. "She was kidnapped on the day before our anniversary, and she died on our anniversary."

"That's harsh," Ingrid said, and she too began to feel tears well up in her eyes. "Life's a bitch sometimes."

"True that," Jack said. "I was going to ask her to marry me that day, had she not been taken and killed. But then again, life's a bitch, right?"

Ingrid agreed, silently as she thought about how life had been unfair to her. She thought about the fact that life had taken her father away from her, how it made her mother paranoid, and how she literally spent her whole life sheltered from the harsh truths of the world.

Both looked lost in thought before Ingrid said, "So what was your girlfriend's name?"

"Her name was Elsa."

Ingrid smiled for a second and said, "What a coincidence! My mother's name is Elsa too. But it's actually really popular in Norway though, because they had this ruler named Queen Elsa who could control snow and ice and basically the winter."

As she continued to ramble on, Jack was mainly focused on one sentence that Ingrid said. "_My mother's name is Elsa too_." Could that just be a coincidence that she looked just like his Elsa? Was it a coincidence that Elsa was her mother's name too?

Jack didn't really know, but he continued to think about it as he kept on talking with Ingrid.

* * *

><p>Elsa was so damn exhausted.<p>

As CEO of her own merchant and advertising company, Norwegian Royals, Elsa was swamped with work and projects. Plus, she had multiple problems on her hands as well. The Southern Isles Board had not come out with their trading data yet, and that had really set NR behind. Also trade relationships between the Southern Isles and Norwegian Royals was at an all-time low. Elsa also had to deal with commerce issues from the port of Weselton too.

Not only that, but Elsa had to deal with her niece and her two nephews. Although she loved both Tommy, Alexzander, and Sofia a lot, sometimes they were troublemakers who irritated and annoyed her. For example, one time, all three of them had tried to make a cake for their mom on her birthday, but they ended up coating the whole kitchen in a film of dust, and batter. Icing, was also strewn on the walls and floors, and Elsa had to spend hours to clean up after their mess. Sure, she could have asked her maids, but she didn't want to trouble them any further than she already had.

As she set Sofia to sleep, she had checked to make sure if both Tommy and Alec were asleep. Seeing that it was only 10 o'clock, Elsa headed downstairs, and decided to get started on the company documents and other projects.

She had not even sat down, when she heard her cell phone ring. Hoping that it hadn't woken up the twins, she picked up the phone.

"Hey Anna," she said into the phone. She had expected her sister to call her and had obviously thought that this was her right now.

"This isn't Anna, Elsa," the voice said sternly. Perhaps, you should check your caller ID before addressing someone.

Elsa's blood immediately turned into ice and steel. She knew this voice, and she had hoped that she would never hear it again after 15 years.

"Hello, Thalia-Anne," Elsa spat. "To what pleasure do I owe you?"

"Cut the formalities, Elsa," Thalia voice echoed in the phone. "We had a deal. You would leave New York and never come back to New York, and I would spare you your miserable life."

"Thalia," Elsa's voice was acerbic now, "I kept my side of the deal. I haven't been to New York since I left."

"Don't call me, Thalia, Elsa. It _Thalia-Anne_. Either address me as that or as ma'am," Thalia-Anne spoke. "And no, you're not keeping your side of the deal right now."

"What do you mean, Thalia-Anne? I'm in Norway right now. I haven't left Norway since my captivity here about 16 years ago."

"Then why are you on the corner of Park Avenue and East 50th street? And no less, why are you with my son?"

"I'm right at home, Thalia," Elsa said through her gritted teeth. "I can 100% assure you that I am here in Norway. I mean, you run a securities firm. Just check your security documents and stuff and confirm that I'm here."

"I'm keeping an on her that girl there," Thalia-Anne said. "I don't care if you say it's not you. I want proof."

"Thalia-Anne, I have cut all contact with Jack so there is no way that I'm with him. He still believes that I'm dead. There is no way in hell that I am with him right now and I don't think that I will be with him ever again, even if he knows that I'm alive."

"Good Elsa. And don't forget, the deal," Thalia-Anne said. "You break it and I will know. Big brother is always watching."

"I won't forget, Thalia-Anne. Now, goodnight."

As Elsa hung up the phone, a dread sense overcame her, and she felt scared. Immediately she dialed her daughter's number, and Kat's number, but again there was no answer.

Elsa sighed, and she went up to her bedroom with a box of chocolates. She was too disrupted to do her work tonight, so instead she sat on her bed, crying her heart out and eating the chocolates one by one as she thought about how messed up her life was. "Life's a bitch," she thought as she munched on a chocolate heart. "Life's a bitch."

* * *

><p>And on the other side of the Atlantic, Thalia-Anne was frantic and panicked. She observed the girl in the frame, until she no longer was there in the frame.<p>

Elsa had told her that she was still in Norway, which she had confirmed through the hacking of Elsa's phone's GPS. But why did Thalia-Anne get such a nervous and anxious feeling her stomach?

As Thalia-Anne had her assistant hack into another monitor on Park Avenue, she had taped and observed the girl in the frame. Replaying the frame over and over again, and pausing it, she studied the person of interest.

Indeed, this person looked just like Elsa. She had the same platinum blonde hair, same nose shape, same freckles, and same lips and skin shade. She was the spitting image of Elsa, and because of that, she was deadly.

As she watched the girl go into the Waldorf-Astoria Hotel, she picked up her cell phone once again. She pressed into a number into her keypad, and waited until the person picked up the phone.

"Pitch?" she said.

"Yes, Thalia. What do you need from your brother now?" Pitch said from the phone.

"Stop calling me that ridiculous name. You know that Thalia-Anne doesn't exist anymore and that I am actually Gothel," she replied back. "And I need you to keep an eye on a girl who is staying at the Waldorf-Astoria."

"Why?" Pitch said.

"I think that it's Elsa Monark. And if it is Elsa, we need to keep an eye on her. She knows that I'm not Thalia-Anne. She knows that I'm Gothel." Thalia-Anne, rather Gothel, said into the phone.

"Forward me the girl's profile and information from a secure domain, Gothel," Pitch said, "We can't let anybody know what we did."

"Okay then," Gothel said. "Don't mess up like last time, okay?"

"Me? Mess up?" Pitch was shocked. "I never messed up Gothel. If you had correctly impersonated and taken over your half-sister's role, Elsa would have never found out the truth."

"Well if you had killed Thalia-Anne correctly and properly disposed of her, then we would have been safe." Gothel replied back.

"Gothel, stop bickering. We can't talk now. I'm afraid the line's not secure." Pitch said. "Let's meet off at my office in Nightingale, okay? I have to go now. There's another patient waiting for me."

Pitch hung up the phone, and Gothel stood there at the screen thinking about how her plan would all unravel if Elsa had come back to New York.

Impersonators, with time give up hope, but great leaders imitate with discretion.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey Guys!<strong>

**Sorry for not updating this story as fast as I normally do. I've been stuck with study for exams up until March 31. (I Know, such a long time.)**

**So, the plot might be a little confusing right now, but as the story progresses you will get the ending. **

**Next expected chapter will be posted sometime around Mar 31, if not earlier. **

**Thanks for reading and a special thanks to my beta ImperfectPerfume! Please review and leave good comments and don't forget to check out my friend's story too! Any questions? Don't hesitate to ask me. **

**~Samantha **


End file.
